Wheeled luggage articles typically must be transported side by side. Transporting luggage articles side by side creates a large and inconvenient footprint, especially when transporting the luggage articles through busy or tight spaces. Previous attempts to solve the above problems typically include adding a connection strap between the multiple pieces of luggage such that the luggage pieces are in a train configuration. The luggage pieces in such configurations, however, can be difficult to maneuver for at least the same reasons as transporting multiple luggage pieces side by side
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved luggage article, and more specifically an improved stackable luggage article that addresses the above described problems and/or which more generally offers improvements or an alternative to existing arrangements.
Documents that may be related to the present disclosure in that they include various luggage articles having a mounting strap include US20040238303A1, US20060086583A1, US20060226619A1, US20150136554A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,886A, U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,426B2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,018B1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,695B2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,775,334B2, U.S. Pat. No. 8,936,140B2, and U.S. Pat. No. 9,033,125B2.